1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead screw adjustment structure of a disc drive, and more particularly, to a lead screw adjustment structure of a disc drive having an incorporated leaf spring which supports one end portion of a lead screw in an axial direction and simultaneously adjusts the lead screw in upward and downward directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, disc drives record information discs such as a CD or DVD and/or are able to reproduce the recorded information. Disc drives generally include a pickup to record information or reproduce the recorded information by emitting light on a recording surface of a rotating disc while sliding in a radial direction of the disc.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional pickup assembly in a disc drive. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the disc drive includes a pickup deck 10 on which a spindle motor 20 to rotate a disc and a pickup 30 to perform recording and reproduction of data by emitting light on a recording surface of the disc are installed. The pickup deck 10 is installed on a disc tray (not shown) carrying a disc in a slim disc drive adopted in a notebook computer, or at a main frame forming a housing in a typical disc drive. A turntable 22 where the disc is placed is provided on an upper portion of the spindle motor 20. Various optical elements including an objective lens 32 are provided at the pickup 30.
The pickup 30 emits light on the recording surface of the disc while moving in the radial direction of the disc. A lead screw 46 is rotatably installed at one side of the pickup deck 10 for the transfer of the pickup 30. The lead screw 46 is rotated by receiving power from a drive motor 42 via connection gears 44. A slider 48 having protruding portions engaged with screw grooves of the lead screw 46 to convert the rotational motion of the lead screw 46 to a linear motion of the pickup 30 is fixedly installed at one side of the pickup 30. A guide shaft 52 which guides movement of the pickup 30 is installed at the other side of the pickup deck 10 parallel to the lead screw 46.
A light spot is accurately formed only when the light emitted from the pickup 30 is perpendicularly incident on the recording surface of the disc. In order to accurately input the light perpendicularly on the recording surface of the disc, a degree of being parallel between the disc and the pickup 30 needs to be adjusted, which is referred to as tilt control or skew control. For the skew control, a spring 62 and an adjustment screw 61 which support one end portion of the lead screw 46 are installed on the pickup deck 10. The spring 62 applies an elastic force in a direction in which the end portion of the lead screw 46 is pushed upward while the adjustment screw 61 presses down the end portion of the lead screw 46 from the opposite side. In this state, when the adjustment screw 61 is turned, the end portion of the lead screw 46 is moved up and down so that the screw control is performed.
A leaf spring 70 supporting the lead screw 46 in an axial direction is installed on the pickup deck 10. The leaf spring 70 presses the other end portion of the lead screw 46 in the axial direction so that the movement of the lead screw 46 in the axial direction as the pickup 30 moves between the inner and outer circumferential sides of the disc is prevented.
As described above, in the conventional disc drive, the spring 62 for the skew control and the leaf spring 70 supporting the lead screw 46 in the axial direction are separately provided. However, when the springs are separately provided, the inner space of the disc drive increases so that designing a slim disc drive is restricted. Also, since the springs are separately used, a material cost and an assembly cost are raised.